


Сила искусства

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Reading, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: У Верховного лидера есть хобби (очень секретное и довольно бесполезное), но он находит способ использовать его, дабы попытаться переманить Рей на свою сторону.





	Сила искусства

Дофельд Митака уже собирался идти спать, когда интерком тихо пискнул. Митака вздохнул — сон отодвигался на неопределенный срок.

«Наша служба и опасна, и трудна, — с тоской подумал Митака, — и на первый взгляд как будто не видна».

Он со вздохом пододвинул к себе пад и включил его.

Некоторое время назад Митаку назначили, ни много, ни мало, адъютантом при Верховном Лидере. С одной стороны это была большая честь, а с другой у Верховного Лидера была плохая привычка душить подчиненных — этого Митака успел сполна вкусить еще когда Верховный Верховным не был. Он понятия не имел, кто и с чего порекомендовал его на эту должность (иногда закрадывалась мысль, что Кайло Рену стало просто стыдно за все те разы, когда он вытирал Митакой пол и швырял его в стены, и он таким образом решил слегка извиниться, но Митака эту мысль отметал). Однако помимо очевидных задач перед ним стояли неочевидные — например, отправлять доклады генералу Хаксу, обо всем, буквально обо всем, чем занимался Кайло Рен.

В то время, пока Верховный Лидер не рвался на поле боя, не рвал, не метал и не душил людей, не общался с воображаемой подругой (это было очень странно), а также не спал, не ел, не тренировался и не занимался всякими верховнолидерскими делами, он баловался двумя вещами: каллиграфией (получалось очень даже неплохо) и написанием женских любовных романов под псевдонимом (а вот с этим, на вкус Митаки, были явные проблемы).

У него даже был свой узкий круг читательниц в голонете, на сайте, где публиковала (!) свои работы Б.А. Наберрие (так Верховный себя именовал в сети). Они с нетерпением ждали продолжения, но в последнее время работы не обновлялись, читательницы грустили и оставляли под ними бессмысленные комментарии, делясь впечатлениями о прочитанном. На вкус Митаки — низкопробное чтиво, в котором героиня всегда была обязательно невинна, тонка и звонка, а герой — мрачен, таинственен и обременен не менее мрачным и таинственным прошлым. Герои демонстрировали высшую степень неумения говорить словами через рот — впору было давать им орден, а время и пространство в этих книгах искривлялось по авторской воле так, как и не снилось физикам-релятивистам.

В конце концов Митака перестал страдать и начал наслаждаться чтением этих нетленок, с удовольствием находя в них несостыковки, глупые места и по-своему сопереживая героям в их беспросветной тупости. Некоторое время назад его развлечение сошло на нет — Верховный перестал писать. Не сказать, что дел было невпроворот, да и иногда он садился за пад, замирал перед ним, бездумно листая страницы, но ни строчки не написал за последние несколько месяцев, предпочитая клеить шлем и расписывать листы пергамента пространными фразами типа «Меня трудно найти и легко потерять» или «Если человек тебе дорог, то ты простишь ему миллионы ошибок» идеальным почерком.

А сейчас вдруг его понесло. Это значило, что вновь Митаке придется перечитывать горы текста и в сжатом виде пересказывать его генералу Хаксу. Снова девы в беде, страдающие герои, злодеи, небо, Создатель…

Удивительно, но у Дофельда отлегло от души. Беспокоился он за Рена что ли?

***

Рей сидела, нервно закусив палец и уставившись в пад. Ее глаза быстро бегали по строчкам, и она не реагировала ни на какие внешние раздражители (что Финну удалось выяснить экспериментальным путем, осторожно тыкая ее пальцем, несильно дергая за волосы и похлопывая рядом в ладоши). По, заинтересовавшись, заглянул ей через плечо, чтобы узнать, что она читает, и криво усмехнулся.

— Все нормально, — объяснил он. — Рей открыла для себя волшебный мир любовных романов.

Он снова заглянул Рей через плечо и прочел вслух:

— Она затрепетала в его руках, как испуганный вурпак. Брюнет длинно и страстно обнял ее… всю.

— Не нравится — не мешай, — процедила Рей, не выпуская пальца изо рта. Это была первая сказанная ею фраза за последний час.

Дочитав, она со вздохом откинулась в кресле и застонала:

— На самом интересном месте! И ни слова больше! Ну как так можно, а?

— Да ладно тебе, — возразил Финн. — Это всего лишь книга.

— И ладно бы это была _хорошая_ книга, — уронил По. — Таких книжонок можно понабрать на любом базаре на любой планете. И отличаться в них будут только расы и место действия. Было бы по чему страдать.

— Хватит критиковать чужие вкусы! — Внезапно на сторону Рей встала Роуз.

Встала в прямом смысле: поднялась со своего места и уперла руки в бока.

— Вас никто читать не заставляет, чего лезете? Хорошая книга, в меру интересная, самое то, чтобы время в гиперпрыжке скоротать. Я и сама продолжения жду.

— Это глупая книга, — возразил По. — Классику читайте!

— Прочитаем, и без ваших советов, — а это уже была Джессика Пава. — Вам же никто не мешает гонки на спидерах обсуждать.

— Эти женщины сошли с ума, — сообщил По Финну. — Сравнивать настоящий спорт и ненастоящую литературу. Идем отсюда. Нас здесь не понимают.

— Вот и правильно, — напутствовала их Роуз.

Рей в этом обсуждении не участвовала. Она представляла, как могла бы разрешиться проблема героев (по ее мнению — никак), раздумывала, как бы поступила на их месте, мысленно расписывая диалоги, сцены…

Вздохнув, Рей решила перечитать последнюю сцену, в которой главные герои от драки едва-едва не перешли к сексу (Рей стоило больших усилий не краснеть при друзьях и, к счастью, По заинтересовался текстом уже после того, как она ее прочла).

Она настолько увлеклась (опять!), что от чтения ее отвлекло покашливание над ухом. Обернувшись, Рей увидела Кайло Рена, стоящего за ее плечом и с любопытством заглядывающего в пад. Рей немедленно прижала пад к груди и покраснела.

— Чего тебе надо? — грубо спросила она. К счастью Джессика и Роуз тоже ушли, и Рей осталась одна. Нужно было избавиться от Кайло Рена прежде, чем кто-то вернется и увидит, что Рей болтает с пустотой.

— Ничего, опять форсбонд шалит, — честно ответил Кайло. — Читаешь?

— Как видишь.

Помолчав, Рен неуверенно спросил:

— Нравится?

— А если да, то что? — окрысилась Рей. — Будешь попрекать вкусами и советовать читать классику?

— Да нет, — удивленно отозвался Кайло. — Читай на здоровье…

— Почитала бы, — буркнула Рей. — Только продолжения нет.

Кайло кивнул, ничего не сказав, и Рей со вздохом отняла планшет от груди и выключила его. Кайло молчал, хмурясь, и вдруг его лицо посветлело — в голову Верховному Лидеру пришла какая-то идея. Взглянув на Рей сверху вниз, он наклонился к ее уху и коварно прошептал:

— А что, если я скажу, что могу достать продолжение этой книги?

— Что? — недоверчиво протянула Рей.

— Продолжение. Следующая глава. Возможно, несколько глав. Не фанфик какой-нибудь, — с удовольствием перечислил Кайло. — За… сущую мелочь с твоей стороны. Присоединишься ко мне — узнаешь, чем все закончится.

— Откуда ты их достанешь? — удивленно спросила Рей.

— Я же Верховный Лидер в конце концов! — оскорбился Кайло.

Рей призадумалась. Впрочем, думала она не долго — вскочила, обвиняюще ткнула пальцем Кайло в грудь и воскликнула:

— А не держишь ли ты бедную женщину в подвале или еще в каких застенках? Она вам романы штампует, а вы…

— Попустись, какие подвалы! — Кайло покачал головой. — Точно, перечитала книжек. Тебе надо сделать перерыв, уже подвалы мерещатся. Все абсолютно законно. У меня… свои каналы.

Рей закусила губу, придирчиво рассматривая его лицо, будто ища одной ей известный признаки, что Рен лжет. Видимо, не нашла, потому что опустила взгляд и вздохнула.

— Я не знаю…

— Рей…

— Я не могу.

— Рей.

— Я не брошу друзей ради книжки!

— Точно?

Рей взглянула на Кайло и выдохнула:

— Бен!..

— Рей. Присоединяйся ко мне…

— Я не могу! — воскликнула Рей с мукой в голосе. — Я не могу предать своих друзей!

— Я не прошу тебя предавать их, — сменил пластинку Кайло. — Ты можешь принести мир в галактику, объединить враждующие стороны… вместе со мной.

— Но это так сомнительно, — Рей взволнованно прошлась туда-сюда и взглянула на Рена несчастным взглядом. — Я… не знаю. Я так хочу узнать, что будет дальше, но…

— Новые главы еще до официальной публикации, — голосом змея-искусителя шептал Кайло. — Синопсис и спойлеры. Все что захочешь, только согласись на мое предложение…

— М-м-м, — нервно протянула Рей. — А может… Ты мне скинешь, что там дальше будет, а я… допустим, не буду тебя прогонять и ругаться, когда нас опять форсбонд сведет?

Кайло фыркнул.

— За такое — пару глав. Максимум. В кратком пересказе.

— Я, возможно, намекну, где Сопротивление может провести одну из своих акций. За нормальную пару глав. Или даже тройку глав. И скажи, чем все закончится?

— Смертью одного из главных персонажей, — заметил Кайло мстительно. — Живи теперь с этим.

— Кого?

— Гадай.

— Скажи, кого?! Они будут вместе? Или нет?

— Понятия не имею, — лживо ответил Кайло.

Рей мучительно застонала, а потом ткнула Кайло кулаком.

— Ненавижу тебя!

— Ты сама это выбрала! Ты давно могла бы узнать, что будет дальше, и даже больше. Все в твоих руках, Рей…

На этом сеанс дальней связи по форсбонду прервался — к добру или к худу. Рей осталась кусать губы, размышляя, ответить ли Кайло согласием и можно ли как-то подмазаться к нему, не предавая при этом Сопротивление. У нее мелькнула мысль, что дилеммы, стоящие перед ней и перед героиней книги, даже в чем-то похожи…


End file.
